


Sním svůj malý sen

by kratula



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Car Accidents, Drug Use, F/M, Gunshot Wounds, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mary-Centric, Non-Graphic Violence, Suicide
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Žena, která si nechává říkat Mary Morstanová má sen, sen o klidném životě s tím správným mužem, sen o vlastní rodině, o životě kde nechá svou minulost daleko za sebou.<br/>Sherlock Holmes by ale takový sen mohl zhatit, pokud on bude z cesty, je pro ní dosažení cíle mnohem snazší.<br/>Ale Mary zapomíná jak snadno se sny mohou překlopit v noční můru.</p><p>Tohle je příběh o tom, jak to pětkrát bez Sherlocka dopadlo špatně a jednou i navzdory jeho přítomnosti (nebo spíš díky ní) dobře.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stíny bývalých lásek

**Author's Note:**

> Nenechte se deprimovat tím začátkem, konec bude šťastný!

Tentokrát to tu vypadalo úplně jinak. Hrob byl úplně zasypaný květinami, jak to bývá obvyklé čerstvě po pohřbu. Mary ustaraně pozorovala, jak Johnovi zacukalo v koutku  
“Jedno hloupé oznámení ve zprávách a co to udělalo. Teď když oficiálně potvrdili, že nebyl podvodník, najednou si všichni vzpomněli!”  
Mary se sklonila, aby položila jejich vlastní kytici a při té příležitosti si celou dekoraci prohlédla: “Oh, tenhle věnec má věnování od rodičů!”  
“To si vzpomněli brzo! Ani na pohřeb mu tenkrát nepřišli!” John se začínal nebezpečně rozčilovat, bylo potřeba ho dostat do smířlivější nálady.  
“Johne!” položila mu konejšivě ruku na rameno. “Třeba se zasadili o to osvobozující vyšetřování a teď konečně můžou nerušeně truchlit, hm?”  
“Možná máš pravdu. Nikdy jsem se s nimi nesetkal, ale pokud měl povahu po nich, tak asi můžu být rád, že nějaké květiny vůbec donesli.”  
John zamrkal, odkašlal si a narovnal záda: “Půjdeme?”  
Mary kývla a vydali se spolu po pěšince ke hřbitovní bráně.  
“Vypadáš nějak potěšeně, Mary!”  
Trhla sebou, opravdu dala své pocity tak moc najevo?  
“No, vlastně si mi tak nějak ulevilo.” Což byla pravda. “Teď na něj lidi budou vzpomínat v dobrém. Ani jeho rodiče nezapomněli, to je přece dobré, ne?”  
Johna ta odpověď přiměla k zahloubání do svých úvah. Alespoň už nebyl rozčilený a až se vrátí domů, Mary už mu zvedne náladu. Takhle měla čas si během jízdy srovnat vlastní myšlenky.  
Sherlock Holmes měl pravdu, John se dívá, ale nepozoruje. Ten hrob vypadal jako čerstvý, protože byl!  
Mary měla už delší dobu své podezření, nejpozději od chvíle, kdy jí John naštvaně ukázal webové stránky “Prázdného pohřebáku”  
Když večer usnul, tiše zapnula počítač a stránky si podrobně přečetla. Samozřejmě, že většina teorií byly nehorázné pitomosti, vymyšlené lidmi, kteří moc koukají na akční filmy. Ale některé postupy byly proveditelné.  
Dávalo to smysl. Pokud by někdo dokázal úspěšně nafingovat sebevražedný skok ze střechy, byl to Sherlock Holmes.  
I když se starou prací nadobro skončila, sem tam k ní pronikly novinky z jejího minulého života, tak se doslechla, že to Moriartyho zločnecká síť začala schytávat. Samozřejmě bylo daleko pravděpodobnější, že si to s Jimovou organizací vyřizuje starší s bratrů Holmesových. Leč ta možnost tu byla a nedávala Mary spát.  
Co když se Sherlock Holmes jednoho dne opravdu vrátí? Co bude s jejím vztahem s Johnem? Jak skončí její malý sen o klidném, rodinném životě?  
Dnešní objev jí umožnil si klidně vydechnout - detektiv se definitivně nevrátí. Neměla proti němu nic osobního, za jiných okolností by se možná mohli i spřátelit - měla ráda chytré lidi, ale takhle bude její společný život s Johnem Watsonem mnohem, mnohem jednodušší.  
Naposled sem svého snoubence doprovodila před čtrnácti dny, den po té, co v televizi oznámili osvobozující verdikt a den před tím, než ji John požádal o ruku. Čili se to muselo stát někdy krátce po tom. Jak doopravdy skončil Sherlock Holmes se svět asi nikdy nedozví. A to je dobře, John už si užil truchlení dost a dost, teď ho čeká šťastná budoucnost po Maryině boku!

Ani ona ani její nastávající se nikdy nedozvěděli, že mladý detektiv zemřel v ten samý den, kdy se zasnoubili. Mycroft vysvobodil svého bratra ze srbského zajetí příliš pozdě. Spolehliví doktoři ve špičkové vojenské nemocnici mohli jen rezignovaně zavrtět hlavou a poskytnout tolik opiátů, aby Sherlock v posledních hodinách netrpěl.  
Mycroft měl akorát čas přivolat jejich rodiče. Navzdory pověsti o své ledové bezcitnost, proseděl celou noc vedle bratrova lůžka, držel ho za bezvládnou ruku a šeptal mu do ucha hlouposti z jejich dětství. Pak se poprvé po mnoha letech opil.  
Dohodli se s rodiči, že bratra pohřbí tam, kde všichni věří, že už dva roky odpočívá. Jestli to někdo dokázal zařídit tajně, pak Mycroft. Vyrozumněl pouze slečnu Hooperovou a těch pár bezdomovců, kteří Sherlockovi pomohli s jeho plánem.  
Svět vysoké politiky a zákulisních machinací ho přestal těšit, o pět let později se odhodlal rezignovat na svůj post a zbytek života strávil jako osamělý a zahořklý profesor politologie na Oxfordu.

Mary s Johnem se vrátili do bytu, další položka ze svatebního seznamu se dala odškrtnout: dort byl objednaný.  
Mary se snažila Johna těmihle přípravami co nejvíc zaměstnat. Chtěla, aby se těšil, stále občas míval prázdný pohled, ale zlepšovalo se to. Až se spolu vydají na svatební cestu, tak už mu vyžene ty chmury z hlavy.  
Mary se nemohla dočkat, její sen se zvolna plnil.  
Už měla plné zuby života nájemného střelce, nejdřív ve službách CIA a pak řadu let na volné noze. Jednou dělala dokonce pro samotného nechvalně proslulého Jima Moriartyho, ale to nebyl zaměstnavatel, jakého by si chtěla zopakovat. Možná byl génius, ale v každém případě byl opravdový psychopat, nepříjemně nevypočitatelný – byl připravený nechat vybouchnout celou budovu včetně sebe (a včetně Mary, ačkoliv tehdy si tak ještě neříkala) jen, aby ...aby co? Dokázal, že má navrch? Je schopný všeho? U těhle magorů jeden nikdy neví.  
Přesto se tahle zakázka ukázala jako osudová. Už delší dobu přemýšlela o odchodu do penze, měla docela našetřeno, tenhle život ji už unavoval a ta o hubu akce pro Moriartyho byla poslední kapka. Snila o bezpečném životě, malých každodenních radostech, útulném domově, manželovi a snad i dětech.  
Nová totožnost nebyla problém, rychle se v ní zabydlela, našla si přátele, začala randit – David byl sice fyzicky její typ, ale byla to otravná přísavka, začal ji unavovat. Chtěla někoho, kdo by jí trochu imponoval – statečného, loajálního, … a pak si vzpomněla na pohledného blonďatého muže od toho zatraceného bazénu.

Jakmile vstoupili dovnitř, měla pocit, že něco není vpořádku, i John to vycítil. Rychle prošla chodbou do kuchyně, ale vše se zdálo na svém místě.  
Pak zaslechli něco z obýváku. Seděl tam David, ten parchant si musel udělat duplikát klíče než jí ho vrátil! Překvapilo jí to, sice se s ní snažil usilovně zůstat v kontaktu i po rozchodu, ale nikdy nebyl agresivní, jen otravný – přece můžeme zůstat přáteli a podobné fráze. Doufala, že po svatbě dá definitivně pokoj.  
Dnes seděl rozvalený v jejich sedačce, vysmátý od ucha k uchu. Mary si uvědomila, že je opilý – to hodně vysvětlovalo.  
“Co tady děláš?” začal výhružně John.  
“Mary miláčku, zbav se přece toho tajtrdlíka! Už si mě potrápila dost, vrať se ke mně!”  
John udělal další krok ke gauči, pěsti zatnuté a Mary ho podpořila alespoň slovně: “Vypadni Davide, tady nemáš co dělat!”  
Najednou David zvedl pravou ruku, kterou dosud schovával zabořenou v polštářích. Měl v ní pistoli, její pistoli! Jak se dozvěděl, kde ji schovává? Byla snad někdy před ním neopatrná? To konec konců v tuhle chvíli nehrálo roli, nejdřív vyřeší tenhle problém. Opilec se zbraní byla komplikace, ale s Maryinými zkušenostmi nikoliv neřešitelná.  
Jen nevzala v potaz jeden faktor. Johna! Byl o dva kroky blíž (dokud nevěděla o pistoli, chtěla mu dát příležitost být rytířem), nevěděl, čeho všeho je jeho snoubenka schopná a zoufale mu chyběl adrenalin.  
Dřív než stihla zareagovat, vrhl se po Davidovi a začali se o zbraň prát. A pak se ozvala rána!  
Pistole se náhle válela na podlaze, Mary po ní bleskurychle skočila a bez váhání prostřelila svému ex hlavu – tohle byla jasná sebeobrana a původ zbraně k ní nevysledují, snadno to shodí na Davida.  
To všechno se odehrálo ve zlomku vteřiny, pak se honem obrátila k Johnovi. Ten stále ležel na břiše, tam kde upadl a snažil se vzepřít na lokti. Mary si k němu klekla aby mu pomohla na nohy.  
Když viděla zvětšující se skvrnu na jeho břiše, krve by se v ní nedořezal. Stáhla z gauče jeden málo napěchovaný polštář a přitiskla ho svému snoubenci na ránu. Zároveň nahmatala v kapse mobil z začala vytáčet 999.  
S vyjimkou chvíle, kdy mluvila s operátorem, stále jen opakovala: “Psst! To bude dobrý! Uvidíš! To bude dobrý!” jednu ruku mu tiskla na břicho a druhou ho hladila po tváři.  
“Promiň.” zamumlal z ničeho nic..  
“Co bych ti měla promíjet?”  
“Tu svatbu ...”  
“To nic, prostě ji odložíme. To bude dobrý!” opakovala jako mantru, moc dobře věděla, jak je to zlý. Z Johna vyprchával život s každou kapkou krve a její sen se vytrácel s ním.  
John se pokřiveně usmál a nahmatal její ruku, tisknoucí poltář, se zbytkem sil ji sevřel: “Díky … za všechno … těch posledních ...pár měcíců ...bylo ...hezkých ...”  
“Psst! Nic neříkej! Šetři síly!”  
A pak se zeptal: “Myslíš, ...že ...ža tam na mě ...bude čekat?” a Mary věděla, že je konec, i kdyby právě teď záchranáři rozrazili dveře, bylo pozdě. John už byl připraven jít.  
“To víš, že na tebe čeká!” odpověděla, protože přesně věděla, koho měl namysli.

Postarala se, aby byl John pohřben vedle svého přítele. Normálně nevěřila na osud a podobné hlouposti, ale přišlo jí to tak správné. Jí John zkrátka souzen nebyl.  
Pár dnů po pohřbu sbalila nejnutnější věci a nechala identitu Mary Morstanové za sebou. Policie sice o její verzi událostí neměla nejmenší pochyby, ostatně jedinou lež jim řekla o původu té pistole, ale už to neměla co pohledávat. Její sen se zhroutil.  
O tři neděle později už kráčela ulicemi Luzernu s narezavo obarvenými vlasy, doklady na jméno Traudl Kepke a plnou hlavou starostí. Už třetí den po sobě ráno zvracela a tušila důvod. Měla by si zajít do nejbližší lékárny, aby své podzření potvrdila.  
Byla svými úvahami tak rozptýlená a ve Švýcarsku se cítila natolik bezpečná, že polevila v pozornosti. Vůbec nezaznamenala černé terénní auto, jehož šofér náhle sešlápl plyn a otočil volant jejím směrem – později se najde opuštěný na kraji města, ale to už nebude její starost.  
Tohle byl definitivní konec snů Alice Gabriely Reed-Atkinsové, po krátký úsek života známé jako Mary Morstanová.


	2. Naše temná minulost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Já vím, jsem hnusná a na tomhle místě se autoři svým čtenářům většinou omlouvají za svou krutost. Ale víte co? Já ne! Byli jste varováni a víte, do čeho jdete, když budete číst.  
> Přesto doufám, že se to někomu z vás bude líbit!

Novopečená paní Watsonová měla všechny důvody ke spokojenosti – skvělého manžela, dítě na cestě, přesto byla trochu neklidná. Dvě věci jí dělaly starosti a ani s jedou se manželovi svěřit nemohla.  
Za prvé někdo vyšťoural její minulost, což bylo nemilé, ale mnohem víc jí znervózňoval fak, že netušila, co od ní dotyčný může chtít. Nespadala do obvyklých sfér jeho zájmu a zatím jí své požadavka nesdělil. Možná měl v úmyslu využít její služby? No, byla připravena mu ukázat, že svoje staré triky zdaleka nezapomněla.  
Druhý důvod ke znepokojení byl daleko komplikovanější.  
Svého času měla slabé podezření, že by Sherlock Holmes mohl přece jen být naživu, ale s postupujícím časem sláblo. Dokud se na začátku listopadu nezjevil u jejich stolu v tom absurdním převleku a neohrozil její skvěle naplánovanou budoucnost.   
Tři čtvrtě roku léčila Johnu Watsonovi zlomené srdce a zrovna, když se jí chystal požádat o ruku, stane se tohle!  
Bála se otevřené války o Johnovu přízeň, nechtěla se v jeho očích prezentovat jako žárlivá fůrie a také si nebyla jistá, jak by taková přímá bitva dopadla, nicméně si chtěla Johna ponechat – Holmes ať si najde nového mazlíčka, když toho starého tak nepěkně opustil!  
Překvapilo jí, jak dobře se to vyvrbilo. Detektiv žádnou přetahovanou o svého doktora nezahájil, vlastně dělal všechno pro to, aby ho znovu nenaštval a to zahrnovalo naprostou podporu jeho nového vztahu.  
Mary si zároveň uvědomila překvapivou skutečnost, pro Sherlocka Holmese nebyl John jen poskok, zaměnitelná hračka. O Johnových citech neměla zvláštní pochyby, ale ty Sherlockovy jí zaskočily.  
Její jediné štěstí bylo, že si to ti dva nebyli schopni říct.  
Chovala k tomu člověku smíšené pocity, nemohla říct, že ho jednoduše nesnáší, ale svou šanci prošvihl a Mary mu novou dopřát nehodlala.  
Až do svatby se jí hodila jeho odpora, ale nyní bylo na čase kontakty obou mužů utlumit a nevystavovat Johna zbytečně pokušení.

Proto byla trochu mrzutá, když se ihned po návratu ze svatební cesty chtěl John zastavit u Sherlocka. Řekla, že ho chce pozdravit také a přidala se. Čím méně budou ti dva o samotě, tím lépe!  
Připravila si široký úsměv pro bytnou, která jim přišla otevřít.  
“Dobrý den paní Hudsonová!” pozdravili.  
“Ach, Johne, Mary, to je hezké že jste se zastavili! Jaké byly líbánky?”  
“Dekujeme za optání, nádherné, ale John se prostě nedokáže vzdát toho svého blogu ani o dovolené!”  
“Nojo, muži a jejich hračky!”  
“A jak se má Sherlock?” přerušil John jejich dámské tlachání.  
“Och, má mizernou náladu, už pár dní. Ani mě nepustil nahoru uklidit.” zatvářila se paní Hudsonová nešťastně.  
“A jedl těch pár dnů něco nebo byl zas jen o čaji a sušenkách?” vyptával se dál ustaraně doktor.  
Paní Hudsonová jen pokrčila rameny: “Kdo ví?”  
Po několika dalších zdvořilostech konečně vyrazili nahoru. V bytě se vznášelo těžké aroma cigaretového kouře, John i Mary si bezděčně zamávali rukou před nosem, aby ten zápach odváli.  
“Chvíli na něj nedohlížím a co se stane?” pronesl nakvašeně její manžel.  
Panovalo tu naprosté ticho.  
“Sherlocku?”  
Na kávovém stolku v obýváku stál opuštěný hrnek čaje, na tom kuchyňském byl další.  
“Haló Sherlocku?” promluvil znovu John už trochu znepokojeně.  
“Možná si šel lehnout.” navrhla Mary, její manžel ze zatvářil pochybovačně, ale zamířil k ložnici. Následovala ho.  
Dveře byly pootevřené a na nočním stolku stál třetí nevypitý čaj, ale to zaregistrovali až později.  
John se okamžitě vrhnul k posteli, dlaní si k sobě naklonil detektivovu tvář a dvěma prsty nahmatal krční tepnu. Pak křikl přes ramono na svou ženu, ať volá záchranku, přemístil svého přítele na podlahu a zahájil oživování.  
Mary poslechla a vytáhla mobil, ale dělala to hlavně pro Johnův klid. Věděla příliš jasně na co se dívá: vedle šálku s čajem ležela lžíce, zapalovač a prázdný sáček, v posteli se válela jehla a gumové škrtido, ale pochybovala, že to byla nešťastná náhoda. Kdo si kvůli jednomu šlehu oblékne čistou košili a čerstvě vyžehlené kalhoty?  
Po chvíli usilovné snahy se vyčerpaný John zhroutil na Sherlockovu nehybnou hruď a jen tiše šeptal: “Proč? Proboha proč? Zrovna jsem tě dostal zpátky, tak proč?”  
Mary si klekla vedle svého rozrušeného manžela a zamrazilo jí, detektivova kůže stále nebyla úplně studená, přišli pozdě tak možná o půl hodiny.

Krom malého zhroucení bezprostředně po příjezdu záchranářů se John až podezřele dobře ovládal, zatnul zuby a nasadil výraz kapitána Watsona. Jen ti, kteří ho dobře znali, zaznamenali třas v ruce a lehké napadání na nohu.  
Mary byla znepokojená, ale věřila, že to zvládne. Už jednou dokázala vytáhnout Johna z deprese a dnes má na pomoc jejich očekávané dítě – klidně ho pojmenují Sherlock, pokud to Johnovi pomůže, nebyla žárlivá, pouze majetnická a duch ji už neohrožoval.  
Přesto Mary během smutečního obřadu zmítaly rozporuplné pocity, nepřála detektivovi smrt, ctila ho jako chytrého člověka, který si prorazil vlastní cestu, a svým způsobem jí ho bylo líto, ale nedokázala potlačit úlevu, že zmizel z jejího života.  
John se až děsivě skvěle ovládal, když pronášel smuteční řeč, pouze na samém konci se mu zadrhl hlas, ale rychle se vzpamatoval, zasalutoval svému příteli a prkenně se vrátil na své místo.

Týdny plynuly a Mary dělala všechno pro to, aby se její manžel začal znovu těšit ze života. Byla to náročná práce, stále byl dost tichý a jednou, když si dal večer pár skleniček, začal meditovat nad tím, zda udělal něco špatně.  
Ujistila ho, že ne, že nemůže být zodpovědný za životní volby druhých a že šlo jen o tragickou nehodu – ostatně podle laboratorních výsledků byla hladina heroinu v detektivově těle hraniční. Mary si byla jistá, že úmyslně, aby zůstaly důvodné pochybnosti o záměrném předávkování, ale o tuhle myšlenku se s manželem nepodělila.  
Zdálo se, že při debatách o dítěti John přece jen ožívá a Mary měla ještě další důvod k úlevě. CAM o sobě už delší dobu nedal vědět, jako by pro něj bez spojení na Sherlocka Holmese ztratila cenu. A to bylo dobře, ne?

Nebylo to ale přesné, ztratila na důležitosti jak prostředek nátlaku na detektiva, ale určitou hodnotu Alice Atkinsová pro pana Magnussena stále měla. Pořád mohla posloužit jako varovný příklad, ukázka jeho bezohlednosti. Krom toho si touto pro něj téměř bezpracnou službou zavázal pár lidí na druhém břehu Atlantiku, kde dosud svůj drápek nezatnul. To se mohlo do budoucna hodit.

Když z houští na okraji Hyde Parku vyskočili dva maskovaní muži, doktor Watson se automaticky postavil před svou těhotnou ženu a první zásah schytal on, bohužel i druhý útočník měl připravenou zbraň, zatímco utajená pistole Mary Watsonové spočívala v klidu pod dvojitým dnem její prádelní skříně.


	3. Precizní doktořina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak vám přináším další dávku deprese, tentokrát snad nebude tak absolutní.   
> Jinak se musím přiznat, že to, co se stane v závěru kapitoly není moje originální myšlenka. Už jsem před časem, něco podobného kdesi četla - jenže si nepamatuju název ani autora, jen bezprostřední okolnosti byly jiné.  
> Nevím, jestli se k takové kapitole hodí fráze "užijte si to", ale prosím, tady je!

Mary se vřítila do vestibulu nemocnice King's college. Aby se tvářila vyděšně a nervózně, nemusela nic předstírat. Doběhla k recepčnímu pultu, zeptala se na Sherlocka Holmese a zaměstnankyně jí nasměrovala k čekárně před operačními sály.  
Mary se zhluboka nadechla a pokračovala udaným směrem. Je to dobré, zatím je to dobré, uklidňovala se, pořád žije, dostal se do nemocnice a oni už ho spraví!

Zažila jeden z nejhorších šoků svého života, když v Magnussenově pracovně za svými zády uslyšela hlas Sherlocka Holmese.  
Co tu sakra dělal? Ze všech dnů zrovna dnes! Neslyšela o něm … jak dlouho? Od svatby? Podařilo se jí držet od něj Johna dál a pak se to musí všechno pokazit!  
Nejdřív jejich zatracená sousedka a její feťácký synáček! Pak ten mizerný squat a v něm jako na potvoru Sherlock Holmes sjetý jak sáňky!  
Pro dnešek byla ochotná zanechat Johna v detektivově společnosti, protože potřebovala volný večer pro svou “schůzku”. Když už se to tak blbě vyvrbilo, měla jistotu, že se po ní John v Sherlockově společnosti nezačne náhle shánět.  
A najednou stál za jejími zády v pracovně totohle hnusného hajzla a evidentně ji považoval za někoho jiného, ale to nepotrvá dlouho. Měla jen pár vteřin na rozhodnutí, než se po něm otočí.  
Musela mu nějak zabránit, aby jí prozradil Johnovi. Takže důležitá otázka: “Je John s tebou?”  
Ne, nechtěla Sherlocka zabít, kdyby ano, bude mířit jinam.  
Magnussena samozřejmě zabít přišla, jen co by jí otevřel sejf se svými materiály, ale zabít Sherlocka Holmese mohlo přinést nežádoucí komplikace.  
Potřebovala ho jen zdržet, dopřát sama sobě čas a pak ho nějak přimnět, aby mlčel. Takže to bude muset být chirurgie, precizní chirurgie.  
“Je mi to líto Sherlocku! Doopravdy!”

Konečně zadýchaně doběhla k cíli. Nějaký vážně se tvářící doktor v zeleném chirurgickém oděvu zrovna mluvil s vysokým narezlým, draze oblečeným mužem. Mary jim sotva věnovala pohled, protože oči měla jen pro Johna.  
Ten stál o pár kroků dál, hlavou a předloktím se opíral o rám dveří, oči měl zavřené, tvář staženou, ruce křečovitě sevřené v pěst a celé tělo napjaté nějakou strašlivou emocí. Mary se udělalo zle.  
Najednou zavrtěl hlavou a prudce se otočil směrem k oběma dalším mužům v místnosti, čímž stanul tváří v tvář své ženě.  
“Mary … Sherlock ...” vypravil ze sebe a přímo zoufale ji objal. Tiskl se k ní, hlavu zabořenou do jejího ramene a Mary poslouchala jeho obtížný dech zadržovaných slz a jedním uchem vnímala profesionální lítost v doktorově hlase, jak za jejími zády mluvil o masivním krvácení, šoku a srdeční zástavě.  
“Chci ho vidět!” promluvil ten ryšavý muž. Nebyla to otázka, ale rozkaz, přesto to v tuhle chvíli neznělo nijak panovačně.  
John zvedl hlavu z jejího ramene a zřejmě se s tím druhým dorozuměl beze slov, protože se od ní odpoutal, aby následovali doktora na sál. Mary nejistě a se zadrženým dechem vykročila za nimi.  
Zdravotnický personál se vytratil a vzal sebou většinu rušivého vybavení

Mary už v životě viděla (a vyrobila) spoustu mrtvých, ale přesto byla v šoku. Hlavou jí proběhla naprosto nepatřičná myšlenka, jak je dobře, že šla na odpočinek, když už ani nedovede trefit, kam chce. Už se jí snad třese ruka? Nebo to byla podvědomá touha vymazat ho z Johnova života?  
S vytřeštěnýma očima a rukou přes ústa zírala na své dílo: tak malá dírka a co dokázala natropit škody uvnitř. Bylo to přízračné, opravdu. Ta prázdná tvář se zavřenými víčky snad ani nemohla patřit Sherlocku Holmesovi, lehce pootevřené rty působily, jako by jimi právě unikla duše - samozřejmě pozůstatek intubace štěkla racionálněší část jejího mozku, ale ta byla momentálně v defenzívě.  
John se konečně rozplakal, téměř tiše, prozrazoval ho jen přerušovaný dech a mokré stopy na tvářích. Svíral oběma rukama Sherlockovo zápěstí jako by tomu stále nemohl uvěřit.  
Pak si Mary znovu uvědomila toho druhého muže. Křídově bledý stál na opačné straně stolu s pevně semknutými rty, najednou se sklonil, pohladil mrtvého po vlasech a něcomu zašeptal do ucha, druhou rukou přitom sevřel v pěsti prostěradlo. Pak se znovu narovnal a přejel pohledem manžele Watsonovi.  
Když se jeho neproniknutelný pohled zastavil na Mary, její zamrzlý mozek konečně sepnul a ona si uvědomila, na koho se dívá, a že si právě zadělala na další velký problém.

Pohřeb probrečela a nebylo to předstírané. Byla naprosto vystresovaná: John byl na dně a ona se stále bála, jaký další pohyb provedou C. A. Magnussen nebo Mycroft Holmes.  
Média zažívala druhé vánoce a zuřivě spekulovala. Janine jim bez skrupulí prodávala svůj příběh detektivovy poslední milenky, ale měla tolik slušnosti, že se po tomhle na pohřebu neukázala.  
Novináře se nicméně podařilo vykázat mimo zdi hřbitova (Mycroftova práce), ale i bez nich to byla příšerná událost. Zdrcení rodiče, neutěšitelná paní Hudsonová, plačící Molly, spousta bývalých klientů, lidé z Yardu a nenápadně roztroušení po hřbitově lidé z detektivovy bezdomovecké sítě. Lestrade, John a po něm Mycroft měli proslov.   
Zejména posledního z nich Mary napjatě pozorovala, čekala na sebemenší náznak, že ví ...Nejvíc jí zatrnulo, když během kondolování Mycroft řekl jejímu muži: “Nebojte se Johne, slibuji vám, že viníci neutečou svému trestu!” a zcela proti všem svým zvykům Johna objal.

Ale dny plynuly a nic se nedělo, nepřišla si pro ni policie ani diskrétní, ale o to hrozivější muži v černých oblecích.   
Tři neděle od chvíle, kdy detektivního konzulatanta uložili k poslednímu odpočinku, ji ve zprávách šokovala stručná informace, že vlivný mediální magnát měl cestou do svého venkovského sídla nehodu. Patrně technická závada na vozidle, šofér utrpěl pouze lehčí zranění, leč pasažér podlehl nečekaným komplikacím.  
Tahle zpráva konečně vytrhla Johna z nekončící apatie. Když ji uslyšel, podíval se po své ženě s významným pohledem.  
Ano téměř jistě s tím měl něco společného starší Holmes, ale co z toho vyplývalo pro Mary? Věděl už, kdo další byl té noci v pracovně? Kdo stiskl spoušť? Pokud ano, na co ještě čekal? Pokud ne, proč likvidovat Magnussena, dokud ho nezmáčknul?  
Několik dalších dnů prožila v děsivém napětí, tak moc, až to znepokojilo jejího lékaře. Když viděl její krevní tlak a další symptomy, nachal jí okamžitě doma na rizikovém těhotenství.  
Jediný pozitivní efekt to mělo na Johna, znovu začal fungovat a staral se o svou ženu. Upnul veškeré své snažení na dítě. Chystal pokoj, nakupoval hračky, pořídil několik knih o výchově, stravě pro kojence a podobně.  
Mary se pomalu začala znovu uvolňovat, ubíhaly další týdny, pak měsíce a stále se nic nestalo. Čím delší čas uplynul, tím víc klesala šance, že bude odhalena.  
Přišly vánoce, to musela spolknou hořkou pilulku. Jejich byt zaplnili bývalí Sherlockovi přátelé a hojně se vzpomínalo na detektiva – no příští rok tu budou jen oni dva a miminko, o to už se Mary postará.  
Druhou hořkou kapkou byla diskuze o jménech: “William Sherlock Scott, zeptal jsem se na to Mycrofta. Já vím, že budeme mít holčičku, ...ale třeba Wilhelmina nebo Scottie, to by šlo, ne?”  
A Mary neměla odvahu takový návrh odmítnout.

Vánoce minuly, leden se překlopil v únor a najednou to bylo tady. Vzhledem k Maryině věku a obtížím, které v těhotenství měla, rozhodli se lékaři pro císařský řez.  
Když se pak po zákroku zotavovala na samostatném pokoji, dívala se s úlevou do stropu. Dokázala to, má skvělého manžela a zdravou dceru, už přijdou jen samé hezké věci.  
Matně vnímala sestru, která jí upravila kapačku: “Za okamžik vám dítě přinesou. Chcete zavolat manžela?”  
Mary blaženě přikývla a pozorovala sestřičku, jak za sebou zavírá dveře.  
Za minutu přišla první křeč!

Jestli John Watson něčí návštěvu v porodnici rozhodně nečekal, tak Mycrofta Holmese, ale dojalo ho to. Pyšně mu ukazoval svoji holčičku: “Tak tohle je Wilhelmina Molly Watsonová! Moje malá Willa!”  
Zosobnění britské vlády se neznatelně usmálo: “Děkuji vám Johne! A gratuluji, samozřejmě! Možná si řeknete, že je to zvláštní doba na takové oznámení, ale rád bych vás ujistil, že jsem dodržel své slovo!”  
John tázavě zvedl obočí.  
“Z mnoha důvodů to nebude oznámeno veřejně, ale věřte mi, že ta osoba neměla příjemný konec.”  
Doktor jen kývl a víc se nevyptával.  
“Kdybyste v budoucnu cokoliv potřeboval, nerozpakujte se na mě obrátit. Pro mého bratra jste znamenal velice mnoho a věřím, že ten pocit byl vzájemný!”

Mycroft Holmes sice opovrhoval zjevnými projevy sentimentu, ale neznamenalo to, že nic necítil. Měl jen své způsoby. Znal Sherlockovy city vůči doktoru Watsonovi a proto se rozhodl pro cestu, jakou by snad jeho zesnulý bratr schválil. Nehodlal nechat jeho vraždu nepotrestanou, ale ušetřil Johna Watsona dalšího šoku i veřejného skandálu. Ostatně byl přesvědčen, že ztrátu své ženy na poporodní komplikace ponese lehčeji než tu před půl rokem, tím spíš, že se bude soustředit na svou dceru.  
Téměř neznatelně kývl na svou procházející asistentku, bez obvyklého účesu a make-upu, ve zdravotnické uniformě byla téměř k nepoznání.


	4. Pozdrav z onoho světa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vážení čtenáři, ještě nikdy dřív jsem se nepokoušela napsat akční scénu, takže ke mě buďte shovívaví, snad to není moc nepravděpodobné nebo trapné. Píše to člověk, co v životě nevystřelil ani ze špuntovky.
> 
> Děkuji všem, co to jste ochotní číst navzdory tomu nekončícímu přívalu deprese a slibuju vám, že konec bude opravdu šťastný!

Bylo to zvláštní bezčasí, jako čekání na Godota. John se většinu času tvářil mile, ale občas, leckdy kvůli hlouposti probublaj jeho temperament. Málokdy byl jeho výbuch vzteku zaměřen přímo na Mary, ale i tak se ho snažila neprovokovat, přestože byla sama podrážděná – mateřství ji vyčerpávalo.  
Willa byla jediným světlým bodem toho období a John ji zbožňoval. Mary svou dcerku také milovala, ale občas ji napadalo, že na malé děti nemá tu pravou trpělivost.  
Její vysněný klidný život se nevyvíjel úplně podle představ. Stále tu byl jeden významný faktor, mohl být vzdálený stovky, nejspíš i tisíce kilometrů a neměli o něm žádné zprávy, ale to ho nedělalo o nic méně skutečným.  
Nejhorší bylo to čekání, zoufale potřebovali konečnou odpověď, aby se mohli pohnout dál.

Pár dní před tím, než Willa oslavila půl roku, přesně šest měsíců a deset dní od chvíle, kdy se se Sherlockem Holmesem rozloučili na letištní ploše, zastavilo před domem Watsonových černé auto.  
Mary zaslechla zvuk motoru a vyhlédla oknem. Viděla tak osazenstvo automobilu vystupovat a okamžitě pochopila, s jakou zprávou přijíždějí.  
První reakcí byl ledový šok, ale než došla ke vstupním dveřím, aby návštěvu pustila dovnitř, změnil se na hřejivou úlevu, tohle bylo konec konců nejlepší řešení.

O pětačtyřicet minut později už kráčeli šedou, ponurou chodbou do nemocničního suterénu. John na tom tval, ačkoliv se ho Mycroft Holmes snažil varovat, že to nebude pěkné. Prostě se musel přesvědčit na vlastní oči.  
Tak svěřili Willu sousedce a vyrazili, starší Holmes je během jízdy seznámil s fakty.  
John jí celou dobu pevně svíral, téměř drtil ruku, ale zachovával kamennou tvář. Když poslouchali výčet detektivových zranění, zdálo se sotva uvěřitelné, že v takovém stavu dokázal uniknout svým věznitelům, aby doručil informaci.  
“Vždycky byl hrozný paličák!” promluvil nakonec John s nádechem hysterického smíchu v hlase.

Nějaký pěčlivý doktor si patrně dal tu práci, aby první dojem nebyl nejhorší, ale sotva mohl odstranit všechny ty modřiny a jizvy.  
S na krátko ostříhanými vlasy a několikadenním strništěm byl Sherlock sotva k poznání, propadlé tváře a ošklivá podlitina na levé straně (patrně i zlomená lícní kost) tomu nepomáhaly.  
John na svého přítele chvíli beze slova hleděl, pak vyvrávoral z márnice. Na chodbě se pomalu svezl na zem se zády opřenými o stěnu a zoufale lapal po dechu. Mary si k němu honem dřepla a objala ho.  
Tohle bylo tvrdé, ale zvládnou to, tím si byla jistá.

Několik následujících dnů chodil její manžel jako náměsíčný, k nějaké reakci ho dokálala povzbudit pouze Willa. Mary to brala jako znamení, že se z toho John přece jen otřepe.  
Nyní už bylo jen třeba kapitolu Sherlock Holmes definitivně uzavřít. Velmi privátní ceremonie se nezůčastnilo ani deset lidí. Ne snad, že by přijít nechtěli, ale nikdo další to nevěděl. Mycroft Holmes informovla pouze nejužší kroužek přátel svého bratra.  
Ještě než se po obřadu se rozloučili, sáhl do náprsní kapsy a vytáhl hladkou bílou obálku, na které bylo elegantním, ale nečitelným rukopisem napsáno jediné slovo.  
“Můj bratr chtěl, abych vám tohle předal toto, až bude jisté, že ...že se nevrátí.”  
John si obálku převzal s jedním ze svých škaredých úsměvů: “Jednu věc! Jen ještě jednu věc!” pokračoval tichým, ale varovným tónem: “Ta informace? Stála za to? Řekněte mi, že to nebyla nějaká pitomost, co jste si mohl zjistit od stolu?” zavrčel.  
Mycroft se zatvářil jako by právě obdržel ránu do žaludku a odpověděl: “Je nesmírně důležitá! Jen lituji, že jsem ji nezjistil daleko dřív jiným způsobem, protože ...ale moje problémy vás sotva zajímají.”  
Mary se neklidně zavrtěla, tuhle sféru života nechala konečně za sebou a John už by se už měl od minulosti odpoutat také.  
Zamyslela se nad tím, co v příštích dnech podniknou, aby ho přivedla na jiné myšlenky a nevěnovala pozornost posledním větám, co si ti dva vyměnili, co je jí po nějakých problémech z východu?

Jakmile se vrátili domů, uložila malou do postýlky a začala chystat večeři. John se omluvil a ztratil se do ložnice, bezpochyby si přečíst ten dopis.  
Mary doufala, že tím všechno skončí, John se při jeho čtení o samotě vybrečí a stín Sherlocka Holmese konečně přestane dopadat na jejich manželství.  
Jak krájela zeleninu, zaslechla nějaký šramot, co to ten John dělá? S nožem v ruce vykročila do chodby. Tohle nebylo z ložnice.  
Najednou ztuhla, kovové cvaknutí, jaké zaznělo za jejími zády slyšela během své kariéry tisíckrát, tolikrát, že si jen podle toho zvuku troufla určit, jaký je to typ zbraně.  
“Nazdar Alice! Tak mě napadlo, že když jsem zpátky ve starý dobrý Anglii, nejdřív zaskočím za tebou!”  
“Bastiane? Ty žiješ?” opatrně se otočila, pistolí velké ráže s tlumičem na ni mířil středně vysoký, svalnatý a opálený muž s jizvou protínající obočí a perfektně bílými zuby.  
“Jak se říká, včas jsem opustil potápějící se loď. Stejně jako ty jsem pochopil, že Jim je blázen, kterej nás sebou stáhne všecky! Na chvíli jsem se uklidil ze scény, když šla jeho organizace do kytek. No a teď ....” zle se usmál: “..když je vzduch už zas čistej, tak si stavím vlastní loď. Měl jsem v plánu i docela impozantní nástup, ale vyskytly se technické potíže, tak jsem svoje plány trochu přeuspořádal.”  
“A co chceš tady? Jestli děláš nábor, tak už v tom nejedu.”  
“Kdepak nábor, chci zpátky do Anglie, a nelíbí se mi, co všchno bys mohla o mě Velkýmu Bratrovi vyžvanit. Už Malej Bratr mě dost zavařil, ale toho mám zaplať pánbůh z krku.  
Takže to neber osobně, ale provádím takovej malej úklid, než se tu zas zabydlím!” prst měl připravený na spoušti a Mary divoce propočítávala své šance.

A pak se ozval zvuk tříštícího se skla a vzápětí hlasitý výstřel. Mary využila protivníkova rozptýlení, skrčila se ke stěně a bodla ho kuchyňským nožem. Sice stihl vystřelit, ale trefil ji jen do ramene.  
Hnala se do dětského pokoje, kde našla Johna, který se opíral o postýlku, tu tak částečně kryl svým tělem, držel se za bok a v levačce měl svůj nelegální, ale užitečný Browning. Na koberci před ním ležel další mrtvý útočník.  
Jejich holčička vyděšeně plakala a domem se ozývaly zvuky boje. Doktor zalapal po dechu: “Mycroftovy lidi, varoval mě, ...ale nečekal, že ...tak brzo.” stiskl si krvácející ránu ještě víc a snažil se zůstat na nohou. Mary sama se musela opřít o zárubeň.  
Náhle se ozvalo tiché plop a Mary se s očima rozšířenýma překvapením zhroutila na podlahu. Za ní se se opíral o zeď Sebastian Moran, zraněný, leč stále živý a ozbrojený.  
Další ránu vypálili s Johnem oba současně.  
Pak se v chodbě vedoucí do dětského pokoje objevila Anthea v černém oblečení speciálních jednotek, odkopla zbraň z dosahu Moranovy ruky a sáhla mu dvěma prsty na krční tepnu. Potom zvedla hlavu ve směru otevřených dveří a ulevila si: “Sakra!” do vysílačky pak ohlásila: “Potřebujeme záchranku, rychle!”  
Několika kroky byla vedle postýlky u doktora, který se svezl na zem s druhou rudou kvrnou ve spodní polovině hrudníku.  
“Willa?” vypravil ze sebe.  
“Je v pořádku.” ujistila ho Anthea.  
“Dobře.” řekl a zavřel oči.


	5. Co nám ještě schází?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konečně pátá kapitola, dala mi trochu zabrat. Základní nápad na ni jsem dostala už dost dávno, ale finální zpracování se mi nějak nedařilo.  
> Snad budete spokojení a dejte vědět, co si o tom myslíte!

Sherlock byl se svýma dlouhýma nohama nejrychlejší, ale John se mu držel v patách a v těsném závěsu za ním běžela Mary.  
Jejich soupeř byl tvrdý, pragmatický a nedala se mu upřít odvaha. Z prekérní situace vyvázl riskantním skokem z okna obklíčeného bytu na plochou střechu sousední budovy.  
Naštěstí počet míst, kudy mohl z tohohle místa pokračovat nebyl neomezený, většinu z nich hleděli obsadit Mycroftovi lidé.  
Sherlock samozřejmě odhadl tu nejpravděpodobnější únikovou cestu hodlal ji zatarasit osobně. Ať už to dopedne jakkoliv, Mary nehodlala dopustit, aby se něco stalo Johnovi.

Moriartyho ksicht, jež před pěti měsíci na pár vteřin zaplavil všechny britské obrazovky vyděsil Mary natolik, že nakonec ještě ráda uviděla Sherlocka Holmese vystupovat z letadla na anglické půdě.  
Sice doufala, že jeho odjezd přinese lepší vyhlídky jejímu pošramocenému manžeství, ale pokud je Jim Moriarty zpátky, tak to radši strpí ještě nějaký čas manželství ve třech.  
Záhy po tom, co začala randit s Johnem Watsonem, pochopila, že byl do Sherlocka Holmese zamilovaný, třebaže si to sám nepřiznal.  
Nedělala si s tím zvláštní starosti, chápala, čím byl detektiv tak přitažlivý, ale vzhledem k tomu, že byl (jak se tehdy obecně věřilo) mrtvý, nepovažovala to za překážku.  
Použila všechny triky, aby Johna ulovila a udržela, a když už věřila v úspěch, Sherlock Holmes vstal z mrtvých a všechno se začalo kazit. Před Johnem vyplula na povrch její minulost a navíc byla Sherlockovi zavázaná za to, že ji neudal a dokonce se jí snažil smířit s Johnem  
To všechno bylo zlé, ale největší starost jí působilo jiné zjištění. Ten chladný, logický a nesentimentální detektiv miluje jejího manžela. Nechápala jak si toho ti dva mohli vzájemně nevšimnout, neříct si to? Zatím!  
V době, kdy se od ní naštvaný doktor odstěhoval, aby pečoval o svého zotavujícího se přítele, byla v ní malá dušička. Tehdy to muselo přijít! Sami dva, situace vystupňovaná vážným zraněním, kdy jindy, když ne teď!  
Ale před vánoci se jí John ozval, že se chce usmířit.  
A nakonec se ocitli tady, na startovní ploše vojenského letiště, kde se Sherlock Holmes loučil před misí kamsi do východní Evropy.  
Mary si byla vědoma, že je to cesta bez zpáteční letenky. Vyvolávalo to v ní poněkud konfliktní pocity, najednu stranu ho chtěla ze svého života pryč. Věřila, že bez jeho oslňující přítomnosti dokáže Johna znovu získat pro sebe.  
Ale zároveň si uvědomovala, jak jí pomohl – postrčil (naprosto nepochopitelně) Johna zpátky k ní, zbavil jí Magnussena.  
Kdyby byla Mary věřící, modlila by se, aby detektiv během své mise potkal někoho, kdo ho uchvátí víc než John. Tak by se lidově řečeno vlk nažral a koza zůstala celá. Ale Bůh není a zázraky se nedějí! Realistický scénř říká, že se už Sherlock Holmes (živý) do Anglie nevrátí.

Nakonec byl zpátky během čtvrt hodiny. A John vyrazil okamžitě za ním! Mary to vůbec netěšilo, ale co s tím v tuhle chvíli mohla dělat?  
Návratu Jima Moriartyho se opravdu bála, jen jednou měla to pochybné potěšení pro něj pracovat a úplně to stačilo. Z povahy její práce vyplývalo, že není žádná citlivka, ale tenhle člověk děsil i ji. Kdyby zjistil (a on by to bez problémů dokázal) , že je dnes Mary jedna ruka s jeho největším protivníkem, tak sbohem sne o spokojené rodince.  
Dokonce ani zjištění, že původcem toho šokujícího videa není sám Jim, protože je doopravdy mrtvý, Mary moc neuklidnilo.  
Nový muž na scéně byl daleko pragmatičtější a tohle teatrální entrée měla být jakási reklama na jeho schopnosti. Bohužel i on znal Mary, lépe řečeno znal Alici Atkinsovou, a to dost zblízka: co by její tehdejší milenec jí dohodil ten kšeft pro Moriartyho.  
Sebastian Moran měl velké ambice, učil se u špiček svého oboru, ale chtěl se vyvarovat jejich chyb. Naštěstí byli bratři Holmesové víc než zdatnými protivníky.  
Útok na domov Watsonových krátce po narození jejich dcery se podařilo odrazit, ale znamenalo to, že se museli přesunout do střeženého domu.  
Sherlock tu byl s nimi a Mary mohla každý den ke své nelibosti pozorovat, jak jsou on a John sehraní, bezděky kopírují své pohyby, rozumí si beze slov a smějí se stejným hloupostem..Nevěděla, jak Johna od tohohle života odtrhne, až bitva proti Moranově organizaci skončí.

Velké finále vypuklo na začátku července. Podařilo se pozatýkat většinu špiček nově vzniklé organizace, jen samotný Moran unikl.  
Vypátrali ho po třech dnech v jednom činžáku kousek od centra Londýna. Už byl připravený na útěk ze země: letanka, pas na cizí jméno, a lehká nijak křiklavě působící změna vizáže.  
Speciální tým budovu obsadil, ale museli postupovat opatrně, aby neohrozili běžné nájemníky. Neproběhlo to však podle plánu, kořist něco vyušila a dala se na utěk, dřív než byli připraveni udeřit.  
Sherlock, který u tak významného zatčení nesměl chybět, vyrazil za ním a kam se hnal on, běžel John také a Mary samozřejmě za nimi.

Detektiv se ve svém odhadu, kudy se Moran pokusí uniknout zpátky do ulic, nemýlil. Ten pohrdl dostupnějšími, ale riskantnějšími pořárními schody několika následujících domů a vybral si budovu uprostřed bloku, kde sídlilo několik menších firem a pár ordincí, díky tomu se tak uvnitř pohybovalo dost lidí.  
Moran se někde na cestě domem zmocnil lékařckého pláště, což ho činilo méně nápadným před běžnými návštěvníky budovy, ale Sherlockovu pohledu neunikl.  
Spatřili ho na schodech stále ještě několik pater nad nimi. Detektiv pokynul svému doktorovi, aby to vzal po druhém schodišti a sám začal vybíhat hlavní schody.  
Mary utíkala za svým manželem a měla strach, že to nedopadne dobře. John se tak ochotně vrhal do nebezpečí, tím spíš pokud by tím ochránil Sherlocka tohle nemohla riskovat!  
Když dosáhli čtvrtého patra a uviděli Morana na opačném konci chodby, Mary se rozhodla zasáhnout – zavrávorala a chytila Johna za bundu ve snaze udržet balanc, strhla tak oba na zem a těch pár cenných vteřin, než se vydrápali na nohy způsobilo, že detektiv dostihl Morana první – ti dva se pustili do zápasu.  
John vytáhl svůj Browning, ale netroufl si vystřelit, protoře v tom chumlu těl by příliš snadno mohl trefit svého přítele.  
A pak se to stalo! Oba soupeři narazili na zábradlí a John a Mary mohli sledovat jako ve zpomaleném filmu, jak ti dva přepadli přes hrazení a řítili se dolů do haly. Následovala dutá rána.  
Jestli nahoru běžel rychle, pak cestou dolů trhal John všechny rekordy. Do přizemí mezitím vstoupilo pár lidí z Mycroftova týmu a ti drželi zvědavce dál.  
Narozdíl od fingované scény před Bart's tentokrát Johnovi nikdo v přístupu nebránil. Morana si ani nevšimnul (už z dálky bylo podle podivného úhlu hlavy zjevné, že si zlomil vaz) a spěchal ze svým přítelem.  
Dva speciálové, kteří vedle detektiva klečeli okamžitě uvolnili doktorovi a jeho ženě místo. Celé to působilo jako příšerné dejá vu.  
Sherlock ležel na levém boku a krvácel z rány na hlavě, jen byl tentokrát stále při vědomí (přece jen dnes nespadl takové výšky). Chabě se usmál, když spatřil Johna a Mary.  
“Johne ...”  
“Klid! Nic neříkej, budeš v pořádku.”  
“Vždycky jsi byl ...byl mizerný … lhář ...”  
“No tak, samozřejmě, že budeš v pořádku. Co bych si bez tebe počal?”  
“Žil svůj ...život .. hádám. Máš ...dceru ...a nemůžu ...nemůžu tě zatahovat ...do nebezpečí ...připravit ji ...o otce.”  
“A o kmotra ji připravit můžeš? A mě o člověka, kterého ...kterého ...” John nebyl schopen větu dokončit.  
“Nemám ...moc ...na výběr ..Budeš jí ...o mně ...vyprávět?”  
“No tak, budeš to všechno vyprávět Wille sám! Vždycky sis stěžoval, že moc romantizuju.”  
“Díky ...díky za všechno ...byl jsi to nejlepší, ...co mě kdy ...potkalo. ..Buď ..šťastný.”  
To byla jeho poslední slova, ještě jednou se slabě usmál a pokusil se stisknout Johnovi ruku a pak se zadíval skelným pohledem ke prosklené střeše dvorany.  
John snad úplně zapomněl, že Mary klečí vedle něho. Držel Sherlockovu bezvládnou ruku ve svých dlaních, tekly mu slzy a šeptal: “Jak mám být šťastný bez tebe? Co? Vždyť jsem ti ani neřekl, že tě miluju. Slyšíš?”

Když přijeli zdravotníci a naložili Sherlockovo tělo, trval John na tom, že pojede s nimi. Tvářil se tak, že si mu nikdo netroufl odporovat. I v márnici se od něj odmítl hnout, dokud nepřišel strhaně vyhlížející Mycroft Holmes a nepožádal ho o pár minut o samotě se svým bratrem.  
“Ale já ho nemůžu opustit!” namítl doktor.  
“To je v pořádku Johne. Budu s ním já, vy se vraťte domů ke své dceři, ano?”  
Na tahle slova se teprve John nechal vzít od Mary kolem pasu a odvést pryč.

Od toho dne uplynul už téměř rok a půl. Mary se zpočátku bála, jak to bude John zvládat, ale dal se dohromady překvapivě rychle, už na pohřbu se zase perfektně ovládal.  
Sherlock odkázal svému příteli řadu osobních věcí své kmotřence většinu peněz. S nimi si mohla dovolit ty nejlepší školy a cokoliv si zamanula.  
John jako by se rozhodl splnit detektivovo poslední přání a snažil se žít spokojený život. Věnoval se dceři, našel si nové místo v nemocnici specializující se na válečné veterány, chodil s Lestradem a jeho lidmi na pivo, sem tam navštívil paní Hudsonovou a o Sherlockovi se většinou dokázal bavit docela klidně.  
Když si dokázali sehnat hlídání, brával Mary na večeři či do kina, což bylo příjemné. Ocenila výpadek z domácí rutiny. Vlastně se těšila, až se vrátí do práce – být ženou v domácnosti bylo dost ubíjející.  
Rodinná idyla jak vyšitá, ale Mary stále cítila jakýsi neklid.  
Nechápala to, všechno bylo přesně, jak si vysnila: vlastní dům, skvělý manžel, nádherné dítě, většina přízraků z minulosti se rozplynula, …  
Možná jí pálí dobré bydlo, možná je tenhle život až příliš klidný. Říkala si, že se stejně co nevidět vrátí do práce a tohle se zlepší, ale ...ale ...Nevěděla, jak svoje pocity vyjádřit. Něco nesedělo.  
Občas se jí zdálo, že se na ni John dívá zvláštním, podezíravým pohledem, někdy měla pocit, že žárlí – třeba nečekaně zavolal v půlce dopoledne, jen aby se zeptal, co s malou podnikají.  
Nadruhou stranu, když si po delší době vyrazila na dámskou jízdu, nesháněl se po ní ani když dost přetáhla.  
Krátce Johna podezírala z nevěry, jejich sexuální život totiž dost upadal. Postrádala větší vášeň a fantazii a také by uvítala častější frekvenci – to ženy se přece podle všech vtipů vymlouvají na bolesti hlavy a podobné věci!  
Ale žádnou jinou ženu v Johnově životě nevypátrala, snad byl opravdu jen unavený, práce ve veteránské nemocnici byla náročná.  
Mary usoudila, že potřebují nějakou změnu, zážitek a před vánoci pro jejich rodinu zajistila výkendový relxační pobyt v Bathu.  
Řídila ona, John sice papíry vlastnil, ale šoféroval dost nerad v tom předsvátkovém chaosu obzvlášť. Aby se Willa nenudila, usadil se tatínek vedle ní dozadu a snažil se ji zaměstnávat.  
Mary to na pár vteřin zamrzelo, ale pak sama sobě v duchu vynadala. Jejich holčička se v autě nudila a bez patřičného přísunu zábavy prořvala celou jízdu.  
Sem tam si Mary od podobných pochybovačných myšlenek nedovedla pomoct: nezměnil John práci jen aby spolu nemuseli sdílet ordinaci? Nechodil s Willou ns plavání batolat, aby byl méně doma? Kdy jí naposledy řekl, že jí miluje? Nedokázala si vzpomenout.  
Tohle všechno se jí během jízdy honilo hlavou a řídila trochu a autopilota. Teprve na poslední chvíli zaregistrovala v protisměru Porche, které se vymklo kontrole.  
Pokusila se strhnout volant, ale bylo pozdě, svým manévrem situaci už jen zhoršila. Jejich vůz prorazil svodidla na nábřeží, nešťastké Porsche do nich stejně najelo a prostě je sťuklo do řeky. Mary po prvním nárazu na pár vteřin ztratila vědomí.

Ačkoliv měl problém použít pravou ruku, John se ve vteřině vzpamatoval a začal svou dceru vysvobozovat ze sedačky, dřív než se auto naplní vodou.  
Vyděšená Willa křičela, ale zdála se v pořádku, jen musejí rychle pryč z vody, která měla v prosinci jen pár stupňů. Na svou bezvládnou ženu za volantem si vzpomněl, až když opouštěli auto, ale už se ani náznakem neobrátil.

O týden později s nehnutou tváří přijímal kondolence a nedal ani sebemenším hnutím obličejového svalu najevo, jak strašně se mu ulevilo. Během předchozích měsíců vnímal Mary stále víc, jako cizince, o kterém vůbec nic neví. Nesouviselo to jen s tím, že si nepřečetl tu flešku, když měl šanci, prostě ta Mary se kterou se seznámil byla jen fasáda a to, co se nacházelo za ní se mu líbilo čím dál méně.  
Během těch hektických měsícu, kdy honili Morana, neměl čas si to uvědomit, ale v poklidu jejich manželského soužití to pocuťoval stále víc .  
Nejhorší ze všeho byl strach, že ta osoba jednoho krásného dne sbalí Willu a zmizí z jeho života, protože jí to omrzí (cítil, že se začala nudit) nebo ještě hůř, znova se vynoří njaký stín z její minulosti a vyžene ji na útěk.  
A za bezesných nocí se mu stále častěji dral na mysl moment, kdy ho strhla na zem a on to tak nestihl k Moranovi první.  
Natáhnout se na přední sedadlo a přinejmenším Mary rozepnout pás by ho při úniku vážně nezdrželo, ale neobtěžoval se ani s tím a cítíl úlevu, že tahle žena zmizí z jeho života.  
Sherlock mu několikrát řekl, že není dobrý lhář. Možná, že neuměl důvěryhodně vyslovovat nepravdy, ale někdy je jednodušší nechat druhé, aby je říkali za vás: noviny měly sentimentální předvánoční story o muži, jež se musel rozhodnout, zda zachrání manželku nebo dceru a on to nerozporoval. Přátelé ho utěšovali a zvali i s Willou na svátky k sobě, aby na to nemusel v prázdném bytě myslet. Greg se ujišťoval, zda nechce zavolat své staré terapeutce.  
Ale John byl v pohodě, ne, nebyl šťastný to by byla lež. Bez Sherlocka už kompletně šťastný být nemůže, ale konečněsi vydechl a kvůli Wille udělá se zbytkem života, to nejlepší, co půjde. A to taky dodržel!  
Když o pětadvacet let později podlehl infarktu, pohřbili ho dle jeho přání vedle jeho “největší lásky a nejlepšího přítele”. Všichni věřili (jak to plánoval), že tím mínil Mary a Sherlocka, ale on měl na mysli pouze jednu jedinou osobu.


	6. Je na čase se probudit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak je tu poslední kapitola, snad vás nezklame! Dala mi zabrat skoro stejně, jako ta předchozí a doufám, že akčnější pasáže neskončí coby nechtěně vtipné, veškeré moje vědomosti o rvačkách a střelných zbraních pocházjí z filmu a televize.
> 
> Pevně doufám, že si to užijete!

Mary s nelibostí a žárlivostí sledovala svého manžela a jeho nejlepšího přítele, jak se čemusi uvolněně zasmáli.  
Seděli u kuchyňského stolu, před sebou každý hrnek čaje a John měl na klíně Willu.  
Tohle nebyl jejich vlastní byt, už tři měsíce – od chvíle, kdy jejich vlastní obydlí napadli, se skrývali v utajeném domě, který obstaral starší Holmes.  
Jeho mladší bratr tu byl většinu času s nimi – probrat další postup, analyzovat novou stopu, navrhnout další plán. Jako by cítil, že jeho čas s Johnem se krátí a chtěl si užít každou sekundu.  
Mary nevěděla, co mají vyšší autority s detektivním konzultantem v plánu až dopadne Morana, ale tiše doufala, že nějaká (byť nutně ne tak fatální) mise pro MI6 je stále v plánu.  
Jednou četla v jakési knize zajímavé přirovnání. Mladík tam vysvětloval odchod od jedné dívky ke druhé jako východ slunce. Jeho původní přítelkyně představovala měsíc, připadala mu úžasná jen dokud nevyšlo slunce, které všechno přezářilo.  
Dokonale to vystihovalo její situaci. Její štěstí zastiňoval člověk, který stěží věděl, kde slunce vůbec leží!

Během uplynulých měsíců několikrát úspěšně zhatili Moranovy plány a Sherlock s Johnem byli vždycky u toho. To znamenalo, že Mary šla vždycky s nimi.  
Raději svěřila dceru (Mycroftem zajištěné) chůvě, než aby pustila ty dva z dohledu. Už stačila zjistit, že kdykoliv měl John na rozhodnutí jen zloměk vteřiny, instinktivně volil Sherlockovo bezpečí a Mary nehodlala o svého manžela přijít.

Na prvního července byl naplánován velký zátah proti Moranovým lidem a Mary celou noc nespala. Trápila ji otázka, co bude následovat.  
Zůstane Sherlock v Londýně? Pokud ano, jak si ona v takové konkurenci Johna udrží? Pokud něco rázného nepodnikne, začne se od ní vzdalovat zpátky na Baker Street. Pokud naopak její akce bude příliš drastická, může ji opustit okamžitě. Už nyní je jeho důvěra dost nalomená a drží je pohromadě hlavně Willa.  
Rozřešení všech těhle otázek se ještě o pár dní odsunulo, Moran ze zátahu unikl a nejřív musel být nalezen.

O tři dny později všichni tři utíkali rušnou londýnskou ulicí, aby prchajícímu zločini nadběhli. Proběhli bez zastávky kolem několika budov než Sherlock zahnul do okázalého domu ze třicátých let.  
Narozdíl od ostatních v bloku nebyl plný bytů, ale sídlily tam menší firmy, kanceláře a několik lékařů-specialistů. Díky tomu korzovalo po chodbách stavby spousty lidí mezi kterými se jedem muž mohl snáze ztratit.  
Vstupní hala potvrzovala vnější dojem, podlaha byla mramorová, stěny obtáčelo mohutné schodiště a nad tím vším bylo zastřešení z barevného skla.  
Hned za vchodem se postavili stranou k jednomu ze sloupů. Ještě než se Mary s Johnem stačili rozkoukat, Sherlock lehce kývl směrem ke galerii v šestém patře. Bez nápadného spěchu po ní kráčel urostlý, světlovlasý muž v bílém plášti – zdánlivě běžný zjev v této budově.  
Ti tři dole se rychle dorozumněli, Sherlock se vydá nahoru tudy a John (s Mary) to vezme po mnohem méně okázalém schodišti na druhém konci chodby.

Když dosáhli čtvrtého patra, spatřili ho na opačném konci haly sestoupit na stejnou úroveň z hlavního schodiště. Kráčel volným tempem, aby na sebe nepoutal pozornost, ale věděli, že je ozbrojený a byl dost zoufalý, aby se zkusil prostřílet ven nebo vzal rukojmí, kdyby cítil, že mu jiná možnost nezbývá.  
Nadruhou stranu Moran to chtěl přežít, nebyl jako Moriarty, pro kterého i smrt byla fajn, pokud sebou do zkázy stáhne co nejvíc lidí.  
Zdálo se, že v hlavní hale se mu něco nepozdávalo a zahnul do chodby směrem k nim. Samozřejmě je okamžitě poznal. Na zlomek vteřiny zaváhal – zvažoval své šance. Vracet se na střechu nemělo valný smysl, sám si domyslel, že u jiných únikových cest už na něj číhají také.  
Nakonec se rozhodl risknout znovu první schody – tam ostatně očekával jen jediného protivníka. John s Mary už na nic nečekali a vyrazili za ním.  
Právě včas! Moran sáhnul nonšalantním pohybem pod lékařský plášť, jako by do náprsní kapsy.  
John mu skočil po ruce, takže první výstřel šel do země. Střela se od bytelné podlahy odrazila a během vteřiny se John válel na zemi s křivou tváří a zvětšující se skvrnou na stehně.

To už se po Moranovi se zuřivým výkřikem vrhnul Sherlock. Mary si dřepla k manželovi: “Jen škrábnutí, to je dobrý!” sykl skrz sevřené rty s očima přilepenýma na zápasící dvojici.  
Dílem vyděšení, dílem zvědaví návštěvníci budovy je obklopili v širokém kruhu, někdo volal policii, někdo záchranku, někdo si celý výjev senzacechtivě točil na mobil.  
Mary přitiskla Johnovi na ránu kapesník a on zoufale vytáhl svou zbraň, aby si nepřipadal tak bezmocně. Věděl je mu v tuhle chvíli k ničemu, snadno by mohl zasáhnout také Sherlocka.  
Tomu se mezitím podařilo vyrazit Moranovi pistoli z ruky, ta klouzala po maramorové dlažbě až k nohám obtloustlé ženy v nepadnoucích růžových šatech, která do ní s ječením štítivě kopla.  
Sherlock přitiskl znevýhodněného soupeře k zemi a využil vteřiny oddechu ke zkontrolování Johna: “Proboha jsi v pořádku Johne! Řekni, že ti neublížil!”  
“Jen škrábnutí.”  
Sherlock se otočil zpátky k Moranovi: “Kdybyste ho zabil, neodejdete z tohohle místa živý! Je mi jedno kolik je tu svědků, bylo by mi to jedno.”  
Moran uhnul pohledem, stále hledal cestu, jak z toho vyváznout.  
Jeden snaživý občan šel sebrat odhozenou zbraň a přičinlivě ji začal podávat Sherlockovi – idiot. Moran pochopil, svou šanci a jak byla pistole na dosah ruky, vší silou se vyškubl ze sevření a uchopil svou propustku ven.  
Vše se seběhlo ve zlomku vteřiny. Výstřel Sherlocka nejspíš trefil, ačkoliv nebylo jasné kam. Zůstal na podlaze, zatím co Moran se zvedal na nohy.  
John na něj zamířil, ale ať už bude jakkoliv rychlý, jeho soupeř měl pořád čas na ještě jednu ránu a snad s vědomím, že ven už se nedostane nechal hlaveň pomstychtivě namířenou na ležícího detektiva.  
Mary ani nevěděla, co ji to popadlo, myšlenky ji dohnaly teprve za pár vteřin, ale vrhla se na podlahu před Sherlocka.

Dva výstřely se ozvaly téměř současně a pak už se válely na zemi postavy čtyři. Pár citlivějších osob se znovu rozječelo.  
Moran už nepředstavoval nebezpečí, schytal to přímo do srdce. Sherlock se otřeseně vzepřel na pravém lokti, krvácel škaredě z rány, která se táhla po spánku někam přes ucho – to bylo hodně těsné.  
Mary ležela vedle něho, na tričku měla zatím jen celkem nepatrnou skvrnu – ve spodní části hrudníku, zhruba tam, kde jsou uložena játra.  
Naprosto automaticky přiložil na ránu ruku. John se co nejrychleji přesunul k nim. Mary se zoufale snažila zůstat při vědomí.  
“Vydrž! Pomoc už je na cestě!”  
Mary se podívala na Johna, zornice rozšířené nastupujícím šokem: “T...to ..je ...dobrý ...už ...mě ne ...nepotřebuješ ...”  
“Psst! Neříkej takové věci, Willa tě potřebuje!”  
“Jsem ...moc ...nebez...peč..ná ...moje ...minulost ..”  
Přesunula pohled na Sherlocka a pokusila se k němu natáhnout ruku: “Pos...postaráš se ..o ..ně ..o oba, ..že ano.”  
Detektiv přikývnul: “Už jsem to jednou slíbil a platí to. Máš moje slovo.”  
Mary se podívala na strop z barevného skla. Sny! Jak pošetilá věc! Ten její se zhroutil ještě dřív než začal, John jí nikdy nepatřil. Miloval někoho jiného, ona to věděla a bláhově se ho pokoušela udržet. Kdyby znovu ztratil Sherlocka, … Došlo jí, že to nesmí připustit. Asi to byla jediná správná věc, kterou v jejich vztahu udělala.  
Jeden sen skončil, je čas na další a z něj se už snad neprobudí.

Hans Weissensteiner vyběhl schody a začal odemykat dveře bytu. Z kuchyně už se linula vůně jablečného závinu – Erika se vrátila dřív než čekal.  
Středně vysoká modrooká brunetka už tahala plech z trouby. Otočila se a usmála se na něj.  
“Chytila jsem dřívější let a chtěla tě překvapit.”  
“No já tě taky chtěl překvapit, doufal jsem, že to stihnu na Schwechat a třeba tě vyzvednu. Vzal jsem si kvůli tomu na odpoledne volno.”  
“Tak ho nějak využijem, ne?” zasmála se, odpověděl jí chlípným úšklebkem.  
Věděla, že Hans není jeho pravé jméno a on stejně tak věděl, že se doopravdy nejmenuje Erika. V tomhle bytě na Ringstrasse měli oba svou zamčenou skříňku a ani jednoho by nenapadlo se tam dobývat. To byla pravidla jejich vztahu, ale fungovalo to.  
Bylo zvláštní mít zase permanentně šéfa, ale byl to mnohem volnější život než v řadách CIA. Její úkoly nyní jen výjimečně zahrnovaly zabíjení, ale byly dost pestré, aby se nenudila.  
Hans byl její klasický typ, ne příliš vysoký, modrooký blondýn, tentokrát nepatrně mladší než ona. Pocházel z Běloruska, kde byl taky oficiálně mrtvý. Narozdíl od ní mnoho necestoval, byl analytik a zpracovával informace v nenápadné kanceláři, která se tvářila jako IT firmička.

Když před pěti lety na mramorové podlaze jedné londýnské budovy ztratila vědomí, nečekala, že se ještě někdy probere. Ale průměrný dojezd tamní záchranky byl skuteřčně sedm minut a někdo z čumilů ji zavolal už v momentě, kdy byl postřelen John.  
Tak ke svému nekončícímu překvapení zustala naživu. Když přišla k vědomí na dost dlouho, aby si uvědomila okolí, seděl vedle ní Sherlock s ovázanou hlavou: “Myslím, že bych ti měl poděkovat za záchranu života.”  
“Hmm, John?”  
“Je s Willou, nedělej si starosti, byl to jen zásah do svalu. Bude úplně v pořádku.”  
“Víš, že tě miluje?”  
“Teď už ano! A ví, že já jeho taky!”  
“Měli jste mě nechat umřít!”  
“Zachránila jsi mi život, mě i Johnovi. Nemohli jsme tě v tom nechat.”  
“Takhle akorát překážím!”  
“V tuhle chvíli si s tím nelam hlavu, ale dostal jsem nápad!”  
Druhý den za ní přišel také John a tentokrát byli přítomni oba bratři Holmesové. Stále tu byla šance, že ji někdo z její minulosti zase objeví a ohrozí také Johna a jejich dceru. Takže dostala nabídku.  
Mary Watsonová zemře (je obecně známo, že skončila v kritickém stavu v nemocnici a komplikace nikdy nejsou vyloučeny) a ona jakmile se zotaví, dostane novou totožnost, která nijak nepovede zpátky k Mary a novou práci od Mycrofta – nic drastického, většinou kurýrní služby.  
John se při vysvětlování detailů jen ušklíbl: “V pohodě, brečení na prázdným hrobě mám skvěle nacvičený!” a mrkl při tom po detektivovi.  
Mary přikývla, ten plán brala.

To, že je stále naživu věděli jen ti tři. Wille to vysvětlí až bude mnohem starší, Alice/Mary/Erika o ní dostávala pravidelně zprávy a vcelku jí to vyhovovalo. Uvědomila si, že není příliš mateřský typ a její dcera byla v dobrých rukou. Ani toho domácího klidu nesnesla tak mnoho.  
Nový život se jí zamlouval, nejméně dvakrát do měsíce absolvovala “služební cestu” a v mezičase si v bytečku na Ringstrasse vedla svou malou domácnost. Pokud nenastane nějaká pohroma, totožnost Eriky Beerové už jí zůstane napořád a pokud ona něco nepokazí, zůstane jí i Hans.  
Tajnosti před sebou mají a přece ne, je to férová hra. Nemluví o své minulosti a jen v nezbytné míře o své práci. Tohle je jejich malé hnízdečko všedního života: vaření, výlety, večery u vína a televize – přesně taková dávka normálnosti, jaká oběma vyhovuje.  
Když se Hans večer začal koukat na fotbal, v klidu si ve svém pokoji otevřela zašifrovaný adresář, byl plný fotografií: malá holčička sedící na zádech tmavovlasého dlouhána kdesi v parku, jak mu strká za límec hrst sněhu, snímek z vánoc, kde tatáž dívenka obklopena dvěma muži exakticky trhá papír z krabice, další, kde sfoukává pět svíček z dortu, a mnohé, mnohé jiné.  
Asi by měla strašně trpět, že u toho nemůže být, ale ne. Sem tam se jí zasteskne, ale to je všechno.  
Zaklapla notebook a šla se usadit k Hansovi, Realu Madrid fandili oba dva.

John nevěděl, jestli má řvát vzteky nebo se smát, když viděl stav kuchyně na Baker Street. Občas si připadal, že nemá jedno, ale hned dvě děti a obě se na něj v tu chvíli nevinně culily. Nakonec udělal to druhé protože spojenému úsilí svého geniálního partnera a své úžasné dcery nikdy dlouho neodolal.

Sny jsou krásné, ale občas člověk zjistí, že pro fungování ve skutečném světě potřebují trochu doladit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jen poznámka: to přirovnání o slunci a měsíci není z mé hlavy, najdete ho u Agathy Christie v románu "Smrt na Nilu", mimochodem báječná věc, kdo ještě nečetl nebo neviděl některou adaptaci, vřele doporučuju! Geniální a originální zápletka!
> 
> Moje zápletky nejsou ani geniální, ani plně originální, ale snažila jsem se, abyste se bavili. Snad se povedlo a napište mi prosím Váš názor, ráda si to přečtu a odpovím.
> 
> Děkuju!  
> Vaše Kraťula

**Author's Note:**

> Děkuju za přečtení a snad se líbilo. Váš názor mě zajímá!


End file.
